getterrobofandomcom-20200214-history
Hayato Jin (Manga)
Hayato Jin is a former young revolutionist (moreso a terrorist) who was recruited by Dr. Saotome and Ryoma Nagare to pilot the Getter Robo. Among the Getter Team, he is the only one to appear in all of the Getter Robo Saga releases and the only one not to die in any of the series. Appearance Hayato has dark shoulder length hair and piercing eyes with a rather elongated face. He stands at average length with an athletic build. His pilot suit consists of a dark blue jump suit with a white helmet featuring red decorations, a white jaw piece, and a clear visor. In Getter Robo Go, he wears a black coat and sunglasses at times. By Getter Robo āḥ, he is the same height as Dr. Saotome and even has a similar body frame. Personality In his debut appearance, Hayato had the mannerisms of an unstable psychopath such as severely beating one of his subordinates who questioned him by tearing off his nose and ears. He liked to cause as much trouble as possible, even against politicians. However against overwhelming and powerful enemies he showed signs of immense panic. After piloting the Getter Robo with assistance from a device and joining the Saotome Institute, he started to calm down and became more supportive of others and usually has the most speaking time with Dr. Saotome. Compared to the hard-core but compassionate Ryoma, Hayato is more of a cynical realist willing to make sacrifices of victims too far gone and tries not to worry about outcomes too much, but refuses to throw away the lives of comrades and mourned Musashi's death. However if they do plan on sacrificing themselves, Hayato is willing to put his life on the line with them. As time went on Hayato gained a similar interest in Getter Rays as Dr. Saotome staying in part of the lab while making sure not to repeat the same outcomes like the accident that cost the lives of the Institute's staff. He also inherited Dr. Saotome's methods in finding pilots for the Getter by pushing them to their limits. Abilities Hayato possessed great gymnastic skills that allowed great flexibility and agility. These skills and great physical strength gives him combat prowess similar to Ryoma. He is the most intelligent member of the Getter Team able to use some of the old notes of Dr. Saotome to create robots like Getter Robo Go and has some ground in biology and particle physics. His body's condition is ideal for piloting the Getter Machines, with Hayato always piloting the ground based Getter formations. Prior to Getter Robo Go, Hayato gained a few minor injuries that hindered his piloting skills, preventing him from piloting Getter Machines any further. History Getter Robo Recruitment Hayato was plotting to ambush a powerful politician coming near his school house to get his group reputation. When Ryoma came to his school to see Hayato for himself at the abandoned schoolhouse, Hayato briefly met him in combat until Reptiloids from a Mechasaurus appeared. Hayato was stunned by their appearance as they killed some of his group mates but managed to attack one before it got away. Hayato wet his pants by this surprise before Ryoma had him put in the Jaguar Getter Machine and having a helmet placed on him to give him the needed knowledge and coordination to pilot the machine. While Hayato was surprised at what happened, he eventually calmed down and agreed to fight the rest of the Dinosaur Empire after seeing the threat they are first hand. When Ryoma went out to Mt. Daisetsu, Dr. Saotome and Hayato observed an ape-like man that was brought from the area and performed autopsy on it seeing that the ape man was a devolved human. When Ryoma didn't return and had crashed, Hayato and Dr. Saotome went out. With Mechasaurus attacking, Ryoma appeared in time but brought along Musashi Tomoe who was in the area. While the battle was a bit hard, Hayato took control of the Getter Robo in its Getter-2 form to overpower the enemy with speed before going into the deeper levels at the Empire's base. Within the bases lab, Hayato witnessed the experiments done on humans but was willing to fight especially when Dr. Saotome instructed him to carefully use the Getter's Rocket Drill in order to get data from the labs. But before anything could be done, Emperor Gore had the base self-destruct. Hayato managed to get the Getter Team out using the Getter's drilling speed. Hayato oversaw Musashi's attempts to meet the qualifications to pilot the Getter Robo but didn't have the minimum requirements. Hayato did not interlude so much but was surprised when Musashi hijacked the Bear unit and was grateful towards him for defeating the attacking Mechasaurus after he and Ryoma passed out from an attack, allowing him to stay. Battle with Dinosaurs Hayato would take a more low key role in the battles against the Dinosaur Empire including the Chiryu Clan's attack on the lab where a Mechasaurus attacks and Hayato is ready to go down with his teammates with his Getter Machine filled with explosives. Yet in spite of a few set backs, the Getter Team manages to fight back and destroy the Mechasaurus in the Getter-2 formation without doing so. When another Mechasaurus attacks with a lightning storm, Hayato goes with his teammates to fight it but is blown off course when trying to combine. Ending up somewhere, he meets up with Musashi and they go help Ryoma who is with some kids trying to avenge their loved ones. In battle against a mobile fortress and the Mechasaurus Moba, the Getter takes some serious damage and Hayato sees Ryoma disengage as the base explodes. From Dinosaurs to Oni While everyone thought Ryoma was dead, Hayato was confident that Ryoma was still alive. When driving Dr. Saotome to a conference, they are attacked by an amnesiac and bandaged Ryoma. After he ran off after Hayato held him off, Dr. Saotome sent Hayato and Musashi to Y City's hospital. When Hayato questioned the staff and was later attacked by the patients for accusing them as bad people, a Mechasaurus attacked and the Getter Team watched as the patients and townspeople were revealed to be converted Oni. Hayato manages to find the head doctor but was pushed back by his electric abilities until Ryoma helped him. He was carried out but noticed that Ryoma still could not remember anything. Back at the Institute, Hayato tries to get Ryoma to remember his identity which he uses the shock from the sudden attack from the Dinosaur Empire. But while this appears to do some progress, Hayato watches as Musashi pilots the Getter Robo alone to fight the Mechasaurus army and later detonate the Getter Core to wipe them and himself out. With Musashi's death, Hayato pilots the new Getter Robo G along with Ryoma having regained his memories to fight Emperor Gore. Using illusions of the original Getter to scare him and beat his Mechasaurus, they chase him to the ocean where the naval fleet of the Dinosaur Empire has been wiped out by a Hyakki Beast. Gore then decides to fight the Getter to the finish with his Empire retreating back into Earth's magma, but was destroyed by the same Hyakki Beast. Getter Robo G Encounter with Old Gang With the fight with Gore over and the Hyakki Empire on the move, the Saotome Institute recruited Benkei Kuruma. Hayato reads about activists attacking a bank who turn out to be his old gang. They personally come to bring him back especially with his cousin Ryuji. Hayato refuses to join noting their recent enhancements from the Hyakki Empire but Ryuji is adamant and has Hayato hooked up to a machine before he and the gang go to confront the Getter at the Saotome Institute. Hayato watches as they become Maoki before challenging Ryuji to face the Getter at full power with him in control. But before Ryuji could do anything, he and the rest of Maoki were forcibly controlled by the Empire. Hayato had hoped he would be able to save Ryuji but assumed the Getter Liger form to isolate the rest of Maoki by attacking the head that held Ryuji. Hayato gave control over to Ryoma to end the fight. Battles with the Oni Hayato would follow his teammates in all the battles against the Hyakki Empire including when he was among the prisoners caught in a trap among celebrities or politicians. He managed to get back to his Getter Machine when Ryoma and Benkei came to rescue him and the Saotome family and fight back against the traps organizers. He was also around to keep a disease weapon from getting into the hands of the empire. He along with Ryoma also deal with a suicide Hyakki Beast by taking it head on while sacrificing the Liger unit and destroying the control module. Threat and Hope from Atlantis When a robot head from the ancient machine Uzahra comes to the Saotome Institute, Hayato helps out his team fight off the Hyakki Empire retrieving it by fighting the Three Ghouls. When Uzahra attacks, Hayato and the others are overpowered by the mechanical dragon and are taken by it while the Hyakki Empire invades Japan. When Hayato and Benkei wake up, they are being prepped for the Atlanteans to transplant their brains into their bodies. Hayato was the first to be operated on with his forehead cut but is prepared to damage his body to prevent them from taking it. But when the Oni attack, the Getter team freed themselves and fought them off and got on the Getter to fight the attacking Hyakki Beast. The Atlanteans give the Getter Team Uzahra to use to fight against the Empire for payback on what they did. They manage to rescue their friends from the Institute and liberate the human hostages by convincing them to fight back. They then take the battle to outer space where they enter a final battle with the Hyakki Beast Raoki and destroy the Empire's mothership with the Getter's Shine Spark. They command Uzahra to take the debris of the ship into space and bid the dragon farewell. Shin Getter Robo Hayato and the rest of the Getter Team get back to the Saotome Institute some time after the battle with the Hyakki Empire. But they get a few unwelcome guests including Dinosaur Empire assassins and a revived Burai. He and the rest of the team manage to defeat both parties but were warned of another party that wanted to destroy everything about the Getter. Hayato during this time had spoken with Dr. Saotome about the effects of Getter Rays and had been getting an interest in Getter Rays himself. The other party then appears and proceeds to attack the Saotome Institute with mixed results. While they are repelled, Benkei was killed when Getter Dragon was buried in the ground beneath the Institute in a cocoon of Getter Energy. In the final stand against the invading Andromeda Country, they manage to repel them but upon further studies of the Shin Getter Robo the entire Institute's staff is wiped out and only Ryoma and Hayato survive. Timeskip With the Institute wiped out and Ryoma leaving to found his dojo, Hayato joins a group of scientists at the Arctic encountering Dr. Tachibana and Prof. Lando 10 years prior to Getter Robo Go as part of the Vega Zone project. However Prof. Lando betrayed everyone, Hayato managed to escape but gained injuries and was unable to handle the pressure exerted by a Getter Machine. By this time he worked with the SDF and got the rank of colonel to recruit pilots to pilot the Getter Robo Go. Getter Robo Go Hayato had gotten an eye on the young athlete Go Ichimonji and put him up to test when Metal Beasts attacked. He had overseen the progress of the pilots including the former mechanic Gai Daido. When Prof. Lando demanded the Getter, Hayato went up with the plan to make it look like it was stolen to make sure it doesn't end up in enemy hands. Later when Go and Gai return after the battle, Hayato is overlooking bomb disposal with people he was related to including his fiancee but most of them were blown up causing him some hidden distress. When Go and the others volunteer, he walks them through the process which worked in time to save the Saotome Institute. Hayato then explains Getter Rays and the Shin Getter. He later tells Go to find Ryoma and witness the effects of the Shin Getter on Kei and Gai. Hayato is then left to watch as Go, Messiah Tahir, and Ryoma pilot the Shin Getter in a final battle against the risen Dinosaur Empire and later into the surface of Mars. Getter Robo āḥ With the Andromeda Country from years previously resurfacing to attack the present day, an older Hayato takes control of the Saotome Institute manufacturing older models of the Getter Robo, as well as a new model described as the last of Dr. Saotome's legacy, Getter Robo āḥ. He recruits the hybrid pilot Kamui Sho from the Dinosaur Empire as well as witness Ryoma's previously unknown son Takuma Nagare fight against Andromeda robots and recruits him and his companion Baku Yamagishi, the younger brother of Tahir. He serves as a guide and mentor to the pilots in the series. Gallery joke.png|Hayato at the beginning of the saga gfgfgf.png haaya.png|Ready to fight lmkmmk.png|Hayato attacked by a Reptiloid okok.png|Hayato in a doctor's garb dsdds.png|Hayato pleads to Musashi not to kamikaze jo.png huihikn.png he.png|Hayato in a Getter pilot outfit hay.png|Hayato in G jiok.png uygihijko.png derfgyhu.png dcdccd.png uyvhbjk.png|Hayato kills one of Minobi's pilots pilots3.png|Hayato, Ryoma and Benki in Shin Getter Robo corp.png|Hayato mocks the Reptilian Special Corps dffdfd.png ha.png|Hayato at the start of Getter Robo Go byin.png haygo.png tiy.png|Hayato escaping the Vega Zone fgh.png hgjj.png shin.png|Hayato laments Shinichi Tachibana's death kml,l;.png pishtol.png|Hayato armed hthfg.png Category:Getter Robo Manga Characters Category:Getter Robo G Manga Characters Category:Getter Robo Go Manga Characters Category:Shin Getter Robo Characters Category:Getter Robo āḥ Characters Category:Getter Pilots Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Saotome Institute Category:NISAR Category:Getter Robo Category:Getter Robo G Category:Shin Getter Robo Category:Getter Robo Go